The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
A smart home that supports automation uses technology for automatically controlling various devices within the house such as a lighting, temperature control, and a security system. When a user's behavior or a surrounding environment meets a particular condition, a smart home executes a group control mode and, when the group control mode is executed, controls a plurality of devices according to a predetermined setting for the user's convenience.
At this time, when the user is not satisfied with the executed group control mode, the user performs user intervention to set and execute the devices again. When the user intervention has a pattern, a service of extracting the pattern and proposing the extracted pattern as a new group control mode is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.